dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sadida/Strength/2
Set:Level 1: Adventurer set. If you don't have much money, Boone set. Piwi set sucks, don't use it. Level 20: Gobbal set. Level 45:Tree set. Level 88:Aga Dou's staff (later Yondanwa), Korko Kousto (if you prefere more vitality, King Jellix Crown, and for PvP Tromatizing Mask), Boowish Belt, Skill of Dolls (if you have money buy Farle's Ears), Gelano, Farle's Magic Bracelet and Orino Boots. PS:Gelano is really expensive, so before you buy it, I recommend to use all this set without Gelano and Korko Kousto, and use a Treechelmet. It will let you with 8 AP and 3 MP. And when you get the money, use the complete set with Gelano to get 8 AP and 4 MP. At level 120, use Ancestral Set (Or use the costume with Solomonk) Level 143:Use Moowolf Set with an strength ring like Ancestral Ring and Kelinobranch, to get 9 AP and 4 MP. Your bramble will (should) be level 6, and you will be able to attack 2 times with it and once with manifold (or Wild Grasses). Leveling up: Level 1-11: Incarnam dungeon. continue doing the Incarnam dungeon. Level 11-21:You can think about boars or prespics, not big mobs, or you can Also another note: Dinks near sand dungeon are very good option for P2Ps at this level. Level 21-31:Now that you got Sacrificial Doll, you can go to boars and prespics. (You can get mobs with Milliboowolves). Level 31-41:P2P:Lousy Pig Knight. Don't get into mobs with 3 pigs or more. F2P:Chafers or Crackrocks. If you have more patience, can go for big mobs in Astrub forest. Level 41-51:P2P:Lousy Pig Knights or Fungi Masters. F2P:Craqueboules or Chafers. Level 51-61:Stay at the Lousy Pigs and at the Fungis. Level 61-71:Moon Island, Blops, come with groups to kanigers... Otomai's Island best option (Coral Beach). Level 71-81:Same place of lvl 61-71. Level 81-91:Moon Island, Kanigers or not too big mobs of koalaks. Otomai's Island still excellent option. Level 91-100:Rats or Koalaks. (Not big groups) Level 100+:Koalaks for me are the best option, but you can think in Cemetery of Bonta, Dreggons, go with groups in dungeons like Canidae, Bwork, Firefoux... Level 150+:Fungus Cavern. PS:It's pretty difficult there, you must have preety good strength 9 AP 4 MP and hight vitality too (1500 at least). Otomai's Island dungeons have really nice xp. Firefoux Dungeon too. Go with groups. (Kimbo's Canopy and Lair of the Giant Kralove (the most difficult dungeon in the whole Dofus in my opinion)insanely difficult.) Spells: Level 1-11:Bramble lvl 5. Level 11-21:Sacrificial Doll lvl 5. Level 21-31:I recommend lvl up Soothing Bramble, because it's good in PVP and in also help leveling. But if you level it now, you will probably just level up The Maddoll in really high levels. But I still recommend to level it up to 5. Level 31-41:Manifold Bramble lvl 5. Level 41-51:Wait for Inflatable. Level 51-61:Inflatable and Aggressive Bramble to level 5. Level 61-71:Staff Skill level 5. Level 71-81:Wild Grasses level 5. Level 81-91:Save points. Level 91-101:Ultra-Powerful level 5. Level 100+:Level up Bramble and Staff Skill to level 6 first, and then Poisoned Wind/Insolent Bramble (lvl 4 Insolent). Sacrificial Doll, Manifold lvl 6. After level Manifold and Sacrificial Doll, Earthquake level 5. You can buy spells like Release and Lee Pie, and level them up if you want. You can level Dolly Sacrifice and Tree to level 5 (I recommend) and The Maddoll too. Later lvl up The Inflatable and Agressive Bramble. Wild Grasses too. Remember to save points for the level 200 spell (Summoning of Sadida Dopple). Characteristics points: People like to lvl up vitality after 250 strength. I don't recommend. I think it is better pure strength, just 50 points for intelligence (Because of Leek Pie, Wild Grasses and Earthquake). It's nice to scroll points on Wisdom and on Agility too. Fulanachon, Server Rosal